Chocolate Bites
by trekfan12
Summary: Ennis and Jack have fun with chocolate, I don't think I need to say more enjoy


Chocolate Bites

Jack was pretty content with his life, he had a job that not only made him happy, but brought joy to so many. He was a prize-winning chocolatier and loved to let his creative imagination run wild. After studying the fine art of candy making in places like Belgium and Paris, he decided to bring his skills to his home state. He opened up his own chocolate shop in Riverton Wyoming and called it Chocolate Bites.

"Jack, that man is back." Emily, Jack's assistant, told him.

"What man?" Jack feigned ignorance.

Jack had noticed the blond-haired man that had come into the shop ever since opening day about a month ago. He has come in late in the afternoon around four, has a cup of coffee and orders a half dozen dark chocolate truffles with the crème centers and sits at the table facing the counter. From that vantage point he can watch Jack as he works at a counter making his creations. It is one of the perks at the shop, Jack loves to show off his skills and his customers love to watch the artist at work.

By the time Jack had finished up the batch of chocolate he'd made and decorated they mystery man was gone.

"You have to move faster than that, Jack, if you plan to get him." Emily mentioned to him.

"Don't worry, next time he's not getting away from me."

A few days passed and there had been no sign of the gorgeous blond. Today he was busy doing a special order for the Frontier Day's Festival; he had to deliver them to the convention hall tomorrow.

The staff had gone home and Jack was alone.

He heard the bell above the front door ring, announcing a customer had entered the stop.

"Sorry, I'm just about to close up." Jack came out of the back. "Oh, it's you." He noticed it was the blond that had come in. Funny he hadn't noticed the cowboy hat or the tight fitting jeans either.

"H'lo," The shy man looked down at the floor then back at Jack from under his hat.

"Hi, I'm Jack Twist, owner and head chocolatier of Chocolate Bites. I noticed you've been coming here pretty steady. You know you could have come closer to watch. I give tours.

"Didn't know I just saw your business open and I got me a sweet tooth. That's why me end up here." The man met his eyes briefly then returned his gaze to the floor. The contact was just long enough for Jack to notice the man had some beautiful deep brown eyes, the same color as the chocolates that Jack worked on.

I'm glad my chocolate has made you a regular customer. Would you like a tour?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Don't want to take ya away from your work."

"It's no trouble; I give tours to plenty of people. I already let the schools know about them and invited the kids to come visit me."

"That's real nice of ya."

"So whatya say? Wanna come in the back and let me show you around?"

"Okay," He said shyly.

"What's your name?"

"Ennis."

"Is that it?"

"Del Mar."

"Nice to meet you, Ennis Del Mar. I'm going to lock up now and then I can give you a private tour." Jack put turned the open sign to closed and then locked the door. "Okay let's go into the back."

Jack led the shy man behind the counter and into the workroom in the back. "This is where all the magic happens." Jack showed him the marble counters and described all the kinds of chocolate he uses. "Dark chocolate is my favorite." Jack took a piece of chocolate from the rack that held several trays in it. "Here try this."

Ennis took a bite, "Tastes good, what is the filling?"

"Pear, something new I wanted to try working with. I thought that since dark chocolate is already good for you I wanted to ramp up the nutrition side by putting in fruit crèmes. I'm going to be adding pomegranate next. And maybe passion fruit, too."

"Passion fruit huh?" Ennis had a smile on his face then he looked to the ground.

"Uh, yeah." Jack noticed how hot it had suddenly gotten in the room. "Want me to show you how to make some chocolate?" Jack noticed that Ennis had taken his hat off and moved closer to him.

"Sure I'd like you to teach me how to make chocolate."

"How about we make some truffles? They're pretty easy to make." Jack showed Ennis how you rolled out the truffles and had a bowl of milk chocolate power to roll the chocolate in. "All you have to do is work the balls of chocolate in your hand, like this."

Ennis was standing next to him mirroring his every move. "Are my balls too big?"

Jack couldn't help looking at Ennis trying to figure out if the other man realized the double entendre he made. But he couldn't tell by the innocent expression on the cowboy's face.

"No, your balls look just fine." 'Great now he has me doing it.' Jack thought to himself. "Just put the finished ones on the tray." Jack indicated the tray right in front of them.

"You're balls are lookin' pretty good too."

Jack felt Ennis' gaze was focused on him and not on the chocolate morsels he'd just finished rolling in powered chocolate. "Thanks, would you like to sample some?"

"Yeah I'd like a sample."

Jack looked up at Ennis then dipped his finger in chocolate and then rubbed it on Ennis lips; Ennis followed his lead and painted Jack's lips. They were laughing at their silliness. Jack didn't know who made the first move but their chocolate-covered lips smashed together.

"Mm, yummy." Jack murmured between kisses and tongues licking lips.

"Yep." The sound of two frenzied men unbuckling their belts filled the room. As did the sounds of moans filled the room.

"Don't have no lube." Ennis said.

"Here use this." Jack handed him a can of Crisco off a nearby shelf.

Ennis made good use of the shortening; Jack leaned on the counter and arched his back. "Come on Ennis do you need an engraved invitation?" He wiggled his butt enticingly. The sound of a loud slap echoed in the room along with Jack's "OW! What was that for?"

"Hush up and let me work here."

Jack felt the large cock fill him; it wasn't long before the question of the size of Ennis' balls was answered. They were big and right now they were slapping against his naked ass.

"Yeah, right there. Yes, YES!" Jack was on the verge of coming. Ennis wrapped his hand around Jack's cock, his thumb rubbed the slit at the top and that was all it took for Jack to spray Ennis' hand with his come.

They collapsed on the counter; it took a while for them to catch their breaths.

"That was wonderful. I hope you're a satisfied customer." Jack had pulled up his pants and was watching Ennis put himself back together, too.

"Oh yeah very satisfied, but I gotta be headin' on home. Gotta get to work on the ranch bright and early."

"Okay," Jack was a little disappointed and couldn't keep it from showing in the tone of his voice. "Hope you'll come back again, soon." Jack looked at Ennis hopefully.

"You bet, I'm going to be a steady customer."

End


End file.
